


Come O.U.T.

by Riku_Lupin



Series: Saga de armarios [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riku_Lupin/pseuds/Riku_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decide defender a su hermano cuando en realidad no hay nada que defender.<br/>*drabble*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come O.U.T.

 

\- ¡Lestrade! ¡Sal ahora mismo! – gritó Sherlock, aporreando la puerta de lo que parecía ser un armario de la limpieza.

\- Sherlock, por favor… - Le pedía John a su lado, cogiéndole del brazo e intentando apartar a su compañero de allí.

\- ¡No, John! No me iré de aquí hasta que Lestrade salga. – Dijo mirando al más bajo ahora. Pero rápidamente volvió su atención al cuarto cerrado. - ¡Sal, maldito cobarde!

\- Creo que estás exagerando un poco… - Intentó otra vez John. Notaba las miradas de todo el departamento encima de ellos. Nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que Sherlock estaba siendo de todo menos discreto.

\- ¿Exagerado? ¡¿Exagerado?! ¡Tú mismo lo has visto! Voy a matarle, te juro qu-

De pronto la puerta empezó a abrirse y Sherlock se apartó para que se pudiera abrir del todo. Del armario salió una figura más o menos de la estatura de Sherlock, muy bien vestida en un traje de tres piezas pero con la ropa un poco mal puesta. Como si se acabara de pelear. Cerró la puerta después de salir.

\- Mi querido hermano – dijo con voz condescendiente -, creo que deberías hacer caso al buen doctor… Y bajar el tono – dijo ahora en tono de advertencia.

\- Pero si te estaba ayudando. –Sherlock parecía confuso. – ¡Ese maldito te estaba haciendo daño!

\- Sherlock, no me estaba haciendo daño – aclaró de buenas a primeras.

A continuación Mycroft observó como su hermano pequeño se ponía a pensar. Su primera suposición – la de Sherlock -, pues, había sido incorrecta, así que tenía que haber otra explicación plausible – a parte de estarse peleando - para que su hermano estuviera conteniendo un grito mientras un Lestrade le empotraba contra su escritorio. Tenía que haberla… Pero no sabía cual podía ser.

Mycroft rodó los ojos antes de despedirse y dar un par de palmadas al hombro de John.

Cuando llegó al ascensor sonrió. Su hermano iba a descubrirlo en 3, 2, 1…

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Mycroft! ¿En serio? ¿Con Lestrade?

Y sonrió aún más al imaginarse a Gregory Lestrade aún escondido en ese armario, muerto de vergüenza. Estaba seguro que, su pudiera, el detective inspector no saldría de allí nunca, pero Sherlock no le daría esa opción.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock es tan tonto a veces...


End file.
